


Why You?

by Ichi_Is_Love_But_Hichi_Is_Life



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Dracula hates his nickname, Eventual Romance, F/M, First time writing, I love this show so much, Lisa is a treasure, Romance, Short Story, but not really, it's just embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichi_Is_Love_But_Hichi_Is_Life/pseuds/Ichi_Is_Love_But_Hichi_Is_Life
Summary: He has to. It's the only thing he can do really, and honestly.How could he not love Lisa with all his soul?





	Why You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaiMagnolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiMagnolia/gifts).



> Inspired by Forrest- Your Soul (ft. Biskwiq)
> 
> For my sister, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!

"I've known you two minutes and you offer for me to walk the earth like a peasant." 

As he brought her to his laboratory, a light entered her eyes and he… actually had to look away for moment. There was a reason his castle was so dark- he didn't appreciate the **Sun** coming in human form.  "They wouldn’t be peasants anymore if you taught them! You could help so many people with this knowledge…" 

"And why should I help?" 

"To make the world better! Start with me, and I'll start with you." 

And start with me she did… even gave me 'manners lessons..' I swear this woman… And now, so many months later… 

Why… why you? 

"Hmm?" 

As she turned to him, a curious look in her eyes from what he had unknowingly uttered and a smile warm as a sunbeam. 

Ah. That was it, wasn't it. Always so curious and eager to learn. And so warm…Yes, that settled it. She was the one he would wed.  

This human woman who had so boldly crashed into his castle, asking to be taught science in order to become a doctor. Whom's eyes, when he showed her all his inventions, sparkled with a light of wonder that could only be described as pure joy. The curiosity that she displayed, that only grew every day. He loved that, the way she never seemed to be sated. He… he loved her. 

 He remembered that it was her who asked first. He didn't remember the date though, it really didn't matter what day it was. Not when he had her. Now, she was really all he cared about.

And it was her that turned to him one day; he had just finished teaching her about a new type of mold that could help cure coughs, and she had suggested mixing strawberry wine to soothe the throat and make it easier to swallow. He had just rushed over to his desk and rewrote a new formula* when he heard a giggle behind him.  

Ah. He had forgotten she was there.  

He coughed and turned around, preparing himself for her teasing and instead found a contemplative expression on her face. "Vlad… do you want to… to court?" 

Want to what. What- that's. That's not fair. "I was supposed to ask you first, Lisa."  

"Oh. I have to say, Drac, I really didn't expect that." 

"Please stop calling me that, Lisa" 

"Call you what, Drac?" 

"Please." 

 

Now they've been 'courting' for several weeks. He's been preparing for this day for a longtime. Lisa's noticed his distraction so he needs to do it soon. He has the ring, and the silly box thing that humans propose with. Now, he just needs to ask her. First, this time.  

He rounded the corner, looking for her. Ahh, there she was. Testing new medicine or head in a book, no doubt. He stopped to admire her for a few seconds but it was enough for her to notice him. "Vlad! I was just about to come looking for you! I have… something I need to talk to you about." 

"I as well. Listen, Lisa I-" 

"Vlad, I… I think we should marry." 

What 

"Vlad Dracula Tepes…" she took his hand and looked at him with that sunbeam smile

"Will you marry me?" 

"…I was supposed to ask first, but I guess this will do." 

He got down on one knee and held up the box to her. The ring was a simple design, pure silver. Not full of grandiose gesture, but elegant, beautiful in it's own way- perhaps even more because. Just like his Lisa.  

"Lisa from Lupu, I would absolutely love to marry you." 

He looked up, and… she was crying. Crying? Why? "Lisa? Are you alright??" 

Her hands muffling her words, she replied "Vlad, I…" 

He quickly stood up, hoping to find some way to console her and she hugged him. Tightly.  

He looked down and was graced with the most beautiful smile he had the pleasure of kissing.  

"Vlad, I love you" 

And somehow he was never able to say it fully before, but now… "I love you too, Lisa Tepes" 

 

Later after sitting with her and watching the sunset, she asked why he said yes. It wasn't insecurity or anything, she was simply curious. She always was, he loved that about her so much.  

Why? Why her? What was it that made him want to marry her? Want to stay with her forever. What did he love… her brashness, seeking him out and requesting his knowledge? Her love for knowledge, untainted by the superstitions of this backwards world. Her warm acceptance. Of him. Of 'new'. Her pure… uniqueness. She was definitely different from anyone he had ever met- and that statement says much. He loved everything about her. So: 

"What can I say… I love your soul. " 

He is Vlad Dracula Tepes, husband of Lisa Tepes. And he will love her till the day he dies.  

**Author's Note:**

> *Because I totally feel that Dracula is the type that, once they have a new idea, will _run_ to their workspace to get it down 
> 
> Hello, thank you for reading my fanfic! It's my first one so if you see anything I can improve please don't hesitate to tell me! This is the link for the song I was inspired by, I feel it can add a bit of flavour to my fic :)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjTbELSqgYc  
> I wrote this mainly for my big sister's birthday!! Love you, sis!!!


End file.
